A Stab through the heart
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: She counted to three and it was all over...


**A stab through the Heart **

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

Tears slowly started to cloud my vision. I could hear him shouting my name, but I just kept running.

How could he be so unfaithful to me? He had said that I was the only one for him. So why was he lying in bed with... her? My so called best friend: Tawni Hart.

She had been the one who had nearly disowned me when I started dating him.

But look, she was bloody sleeping with him in my dressing room!

All those times when he said he had to dash of for 20 minutes it was to have a quickie with my best friend! Was I really that bad in bed that he had to go and have an affair behind my back?

My heart was broken and my sobs were shattering my soul to bits. I wanted to run into his arms and let him comfort me like he did when my mum died from cancer six months ago.

He was the one who stood by me through all that. And when I moved in with him, I was left alone most nights – thinking that he had gone to a late rehearsal when all along he was at her house, doing God knows what!

The word worthless was running through my mind. That's what I felt at this moment in time. I WAS worthless.

For the first ever time I had felt special. HE had made me feel special, but all that was ruined in a click of a finger.

I didn't realise until I looked up to see a dead end. He's got me now. I looked from left to right, only to see plain old brick wall. Why hadn't I run across the street? I was so dumb!

"Sonny, stop!" He shouted.

Oh no! He's got me cornered me now. Might as well hear him out...

**Chad's P.O.V:**

I look at her tear stained face and my heart breaks off another piece. I couldn't believe that I was capable of making my Sunshine cry. She deserved way better that me.

So, what I'm going to say next is going to kill me inside but it's the only way for her to move on and find someone better than me.

"Look Sun-, I mean Sonny. I had never loved you. I was just using you to get to Tawni, and when she cracked that she loved me, we started this affair. Both of us didn't want to hurt you so we kept it on the down low. I was using you and I don't need you anymore, so go and find another idiot who would be dumb enough to date you!"

These words that I had just told her were burning me. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I would do anything to see the sparkle again.

But it was too late I had hurt her too much.

Suddenly, she pushed me out the way and ran. And this time I let her.

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

How could they do this to me?

I actually thought I was loved but all this time, both of them were making a fool out of me.

My heart and I were dealing with so much pain and I wanted it all too just go away but it didn't. And I have just thought of a brilliant idea to make all the pain disappear. I had arrived at mine and HIS house and looked around. There were all these pictures of me and him, we actually looked in love – well I was in love. I closed my eyes and ran up the stairs not wanting to see anymore.

I know what you're thinking... that I'm going to move right? Well, you're wrong! I'm going to do something that will give me, Tawni and most of all Chad pleasure.

I was on my bathroom floor with three empty boxes of pills. And I was slowly drifting off to drowsiness but I had to do one more thing.

I grabbed the knife off the floor.

I counted to three. "One, two, three..."

I stabbed the knife through my heart, to get rid of the pain and-

**Chad's P.O.V: **

She was gone. Just like that. I hadn't even said goodbye to her yet.

She was dead, because of me. If I hadn't cheated on her, if I hadn't said all those cruel things, I wouldn't be standing here in a black suit saying bye to her forever.

If none of this had happened I and my sunshine would have been engaged. I fumbled with the ring in my pocket. I was going to propose to her the night she caught me and Tawni together. I was saying to Tawni it was over, but she seduced me and when we both were about to shake on never getting together again, my ray of sunshine walked in, and my world collapsed.

I look straight ahead- watching them put her under the ground.

Tears freely drop from my eyes. I looked to my left to find Tawni on the floor crying her eyes out, Zora trying to comfort her, but I could see the tears spilling from her eyes to.

I look to my right to see Nico and Grady – heads bent down, silent.

I look behind me to see masses of fans and cast from the Condor Studios.

Sonny was loved by everyone. Even the cast of Mackenzie Falls had started to take a liking to her. But, when she committed suicide she thought that I, the person that loved her the most, hated her.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. She was gone but if you listened very closely you could hear her cute little giggle.

I will never forgive myself for what I have caused but the death note that she had left me gave me hope. She told me all about our good times and that I should never forget them even if I was just pretending. But the part that touched me the most was the part when she said:

_Chad. You will always have my heart. I have made sure of this because by the time I am dead, no one else would have my love except you. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper and I wish you loved me to. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Melissa Sonny Munroe xxx _

If only she knew I loved her back. But at least she was somewhere where no one could touch her and she was safe. I still love her and I hope she finds someone up there as amazing as her.

**(A/N: OMG! Almost made me cry whilst writing this! So sad :-'( , but I liked the ending! Hopefully you did to! Make sure to review so I know all your thoughts on it! BTW this has been my longest one shot/story EVER! LOL! Bye for now! Xx)**


End file.
